I'm not a Gisaeng
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Kisah cinta di era Joseon. Tarian Buchaechum mengubah takdir hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong putera pemilik rumah bordir Kim Paradise. "Apa kau percaya anugerah dan keajaiban?" cinta yang tulus dan suci yang mampu menciptakan anugerah dan keajaiban. Kim Jaejoong mengangkat derajat hidup seorang gisaeng. Pengorbanan dan penantian panjang berbuah manis/YunJae/ONE SHOTS/Boys Love/Mpreg.


**I'm not a GISAENG**

**By : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : YunJae**

**And Outher**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning :**

**Ini ff one shots pertama saya dan pertama kalinya saya nulis di rated T, Bagi reader yang kebetulan baca saya harap bisa review sesuai dengan isi hati kalian, tanggapan negatif dan positif akan saya terima. Ff ini sekaligus tolak ukur saya dalam menulis. Dan saya berharap tidak ada typo(s) jika masih ada mohon untuk di koreksi ^^**

**Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Boys Love/Romance/hurt/kelalaian dan kesalahan milik saya, kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Sebuah kisah di era Joseon. Kim Jaejoong putera dari pemilik rumah bordir harus menggantikan Nunnanya untuk mempersembahkan tarian Buchaechum di perayaan ulang tahun penginapan 1000 Tahun milik bangsawan terkaya di negeri itu, hal yang membuat dirinya terpaksa menyamar menjadi yeoja. Namun siapa sangka jika tarian Buchaechum mengubah takdirnya membuat seorang Jung Yunho putera dari pemilik penginapan menginginkan Jaejoong menjadi gisaeng miliknya, sedangkan Jaejoong adalah namja..**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

.

Kesibukan terlihat jelas di salah satu bilik rumah bordir milik keluarga Kim. Walaupun hari masih terlalu pagi namun hunian itu sudah sibuk beraktifitas guna menyiapkan segala macam keperluan untuk tampil di dalam acara perayaan tahunan penginapan milik bangsawan kaya di tanah Joseon itu.

Empat gisaeng sibuk memoles wajah mereka agar terlihat cantik dan berharap dapat memukau rakyat dan para tamu yang hadir di acara yang akan di selenggarakan siang nanti. Beberapa pelayan sibuk lalu layang menyiapkan accesories dan _hanbok_ cantik warna _pink_ cerah dengan bordiran bunga teratai di sekeliling _chima_nya, juga _jeogori_ warna hijau muda dengan ukiran indah di sisi lenganya. Empat setel _hanbok_ degan motif dan warna yang sama itu berjajar rapi di atas meja, _hanbok_ cantik yang akan di kenakan ke empat _gisaeng_ itu sebagai kostum menarinya.

Hal berbeda terlihat di bilik sebelahnya, dimana sosok indah sedang duduk manis di depan kaca rias, membiarkan wajah rupawanya di beri sedikit sentuhan _make up_ agar lebih terlihat _fresh,_ kenapa hanya sedikit sentuhan karena sosok itu sudah memiliki keindahan ragawi natural tanpa bantuan _make up_ sekalipun. Lihatlah rambut panjangnya yang sehitam malam sangat kontras dengan warna kulit putih pucatnya, _doe eyes_ dengan mutiara hitam yang terlihat bersinar, bibir _plum_ semerah cerry walau tanpa sentuhan lipstik.

"Kau terlihat cantik..." _Yeoja_ berparas mains itu tersenyum puas menatap wajah _namdongsaeng_nya.

"Iss, Joongie tampan _nunna_." Bibir _plum_ itu terpout tidak setuju, bagaimana bisa dirinya di katakan cantik jika dirinya adalah _namja_ bukan _yeoja_.

"Yah, untuk saat ini kau sangat cantik, dan _hanbok_ ini terlihat sangat pas di tubuhmu." _Yeoja _manis berusia 25 tahun itu kembali tersenyum puas melihat _hanbok_ yang tadinya akan di kenakanya kini melekat sempurna di tubuh adiknya, walaupun adiknya itu _namja_.

"_Kajja_ berdiri!" Ahra sang _yeoja _manis _nunna_ dari _namja_ cantik berusia 20 tahun itu, menyuruh adiknya untuk berdiri setelah di rasa tampilan adiknya sudah dengan ekspresi setengah hatinya _namja_ cantik itu berdiri bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Aigoo_... siapa yang akan menyangka jika kau _namja_ Joongie. Kau sangat cantik, bahkan _nunna_ kalah cantik darimu.. kkk..." _yeoja_ manis itu tertawa pelan dengan tak henti-hentinya melontarkan pujianya.

Apa yang dikatakan Ahra memang tidak salah, _namja_ cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong yang tak lain adalah adik kandung _yeoja_ itu sendiri memang terlihat sangat cantik nyaris seperti putri raja bahkan lebih menawan. _Hanbok_ dengan _chima_ berwarna merah terang dengan ukiran burung bangau dan bunga teratai di bagian bawah terpadu sempurna dengan _jeogori_ warna hijau muda serta rambut panjangnya yang di sanggul cantik lengkap dengan tusuk konde berbentuk ukiran naga emas bertengger manis di gelungan rambut hitamnya. Wajah rupawanya terlihat mempesona _hanbok_ yang sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu.

"_Nunna_, apa ini akan berhasil?.." _doe eyes_ itu menatap gelisah wajah _nunna_ya, sesekali Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat daging kenyal itu terlihat semakin merah menggoda, hal yang biasa di lakukan _namja_ cantik itu jika tengah gelisah.

Sreatt..

Ahra menggenggam tangan adiknya, dengan tatapan mata meyakinkan.

"_Nunna_ percaya kau bisa melakukanya. Joongie mampu membawakan tarian _Buchaechum _dengan baik, ingat Joongie nasib kelurga kita. Rumah bordir ini berada di tanganmu. Meskipun keluarga kita dan para _gisaeng_ di pandang rendah di mata masyarakat, tapi kita harus tetap bertahan, karena _gisaeng_ takdir hidup _nunna_, rumah bordir ini yang menghidupi keluarga kita. Jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun dan berakibat terbongkarnya penyamaranmu. Menarilah dengan baik. Hyorin, Dasom, Bora dan Jesissca akan membantumu."

Tap..

Tap..

Ahra berjalan sedikit terseok menuju meja nakas mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja itu.

"Ini akan membawa keberuntungan untukmu." Ahra mengaitkan bross cantik berbentuk bunga mawar merah di sisi dada kanan adiknya.

"Tapi Joongie lebih suka lily _nunna_." Jaejoong menatap tidak suka bross itu.

"_Nunna_ tidak ada bross berbentuk bunga lily, hanya mawar yang _nunna_ punya dan bross ini selalu membawa keberuntungan bagi _nunna_, ku harap hal yang sama akan terjadi padamu."

"..."

Hening, tidak ada tanggapan, entah mengapa _namja_ cantik itu merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Joongie, kau mendengarku?.."

"_Ne_, apa kaki _nunna_ sudah tidak apa-apa?" _Doe eyes_ itu menatap pergelangan kaki kanan _nunna_nya yang terlihat semakin membengkak dan membiru. Cidera yang di alami _nunna_nya saat berlatih tarian _Buchaechum_, _yeoja_ cantik itu berlatih sangat keras agar bisa menunjukkan penampilan yang sempurna, namun justru berakhir dengan cidera kakinya akibat terkilir.

Hal itu yang menyebabkan _yeoja_ cantik itu tidak bisa tampil dan membuat adiknya harus menggantikan posisinya sebagi leader penari. Ahra sangat bersyukur karena adik laki-lakinya itu menguasai tarian _Buchaechum_ dengan baik tidak kalah lues denganya meskipun adiknya itu _namja_, tidak sia-sia _umma_nya menggembleng dua kakak beradik itu untuk berlatih menari sejak kecil tidak perduli _namja_ atau _yeoja_. Tidak terbayang jika tidak ada Jaejoong, mereka tidak mungkin membatalkan tarian yang sudah di pesan jauh-jauh hari oleh bangsawan kaya pemilik penginapan 1000 Tahun itu. Jika sampai batal maka rumah bordir yang akan terkena imbasnya.

"_Ne_, kaki _nunna_ sudah tidak apa-apa beberapa minggu lagi juga sembuh." Ahra menatap lembut wajah adiknya. Yang di tanggapi anggukan pelan oleh Jaejoong.

.

.

"Ommoo... Joongie ini benar kau?"

"_Yeppeoda_.."

"_Gwiyomie_.."

"Cantikkk..."

Ke empat _gisaeng_ itu menatap takjub Jaejoong yang berjalan keluar menuju ruang pertemuan di dalam rumah bordir itu, ke empat _yeoja _itu sampai terbengong melihat wajah menawan Jaejoong yang terbalut sempuna hanbok dengan warna dan corak yang berbeda dengan yang di pakai mereka, tentu saja mengingat Jaejoong adalah penari inti yang menggantikan Ahra.

"Duduklah!" Mrs Kim sang nyonya _gisaeng_ sekaligus pemilik rumah bordir yang juga ibu Jaejoong dan Ahra memnyuruh anaknya untuk duduk menghadapnya, sementara di sisi kanan sudah duduk ke empat _gisaeng_ yang nantinya akan menari bersama Jaejoong, sedangkan di sebelah kirinya duduk berjajar beberapa _gisaeng_ lainya. Dan beberapa pelayan yang berdiri di sisi pintu.

Sreak..

Tangan Mrs Kim memasangkan cadar trnsparan dengan bordir bunga lily yang membuat cadar putih itu terlihat cantik, wajah rupawan Jaejoong terlihat samar di balik cadar itu, namun jika di perhatikan dengan jarak lebih dekat wajah cantik itu masih bisa terlihat. Cherry _lips_ merah alami itu sedikit membayang di balik kain tipis itu. Sementara doe eyes indahnya di biarkan terlihat hingga garis hidung mancung _namja_ cantik itu.

"Dengan ini wajahmu akan sedikit tersamarkan Joongie. Lakukan dengan baik jangan buat kesalahan, yang kau lakukan cukup menari. Jika Joongie merasa gugup, bayangkan saja Joongie sedang berada di area pemanah, tempat yang Joongie suka. Hyorin, Dasom, Bora dan Jesissca akan membantu mu." Mrs Kim menatap lebut puteranya.

"Dan setelah selesai menari apa yang harus Joongie lakukan _umma_?"

Mrs Kim sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya berat sebelum kembali bicara, menjawab pertanyaan puteranya itu.

"Joongie duduk manis di tempat yang sudah di sediakan untuk para _gisaeng_, menikmati hidangan dengan tata cara yang sudah _umma_ ajarkan. Joongie paham?"

"Tapi, bukankah setelah itu para _noona_ akan di hampiri para tamu dan pergi duduk dengan tamunya masing-masing. Lalu bagaimana dengan Joongie? Bukankah Joongie juga tidak boleh pulang sebelum acara selesai dan harus pulang bersama-sama." Yah, memang seperti ini lah sifat Jaejoong, selalu ingin tau dan mendapatkan jawaban yang mendetail atas semua pertanyaanya.

Mrs Kim kembali menghembuskan nafasnya berat, sesungguhnya _yeoja_ paruh baya itu juga merasa gundah, namun tidak ada cara lain lagi. Cara ini satu-satunya meskipun sangat beresiko. Jika sampai identitas Jaejoong di ketahui maka habis sudah. Mrs Kim sendiri, puterinya dan para _gisaeng_ akan mendapatkan hukuman karena telah di anggap melakukan penipuan dan jika mereka memilih membatalkan penampilanya maka kelangsungan rumah bordir akan terancam. Pilihan ini ibarat memakan buah simalakama.

"Biarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya Joongie, instingmu yang akan menuntunmu. _Umma_ percaya kau akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"_Ne, umma_. Joongie akan berusaha. _Nonna_ Hyorin, Dasom, Boa dan Jesissca mohon bantuanya." Jaejoong membungkuk hormat pada ke empat _gisaeng_ yang sudah di anggap sebagai _nunna_nya itu.

"_Ne_, pasti Joongie. Ayo kita lakukan dengan baik. Semangat!" Ke empat _yeoja_ itu menjawab mantap seraya mengepalkan genggaman tanganya.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk masyarakat mulai memadati jalan-jalan, suasana semakin padat saat mencapai titik pintu gerbang yang bertuliskan Penginapan 1000 Tahun. Semua masyarakat negeri itu sangat menantikan hari ini. Hari di mana penginapan milik bangsawan kaya keluarga Jung itu merayakan ke 30 tahunya berdirinya penginapan termegah di tanah Joseon itu, sebuah penginapan yang menjadi tujuan bermalam para pedagang asing dari negeri sebrang, bahkan utusan para raja serta pejabat pemerintah.

Perayaan yang selalu di selenggarakan secara meriah tiap tahunya. Tamu undangan utusan dari berbagai negara sudah hadir memadati penginapan itu. Masyarakat pun tak kalah antusias mengingat akan banyak hadiah dan jamuan makan serta hiburan, terutama tarian _Buchaechum_ sebagai hiburan inti yang akan di tampilkan oleh para _gisaeng_ yang paling terkenal di negeri itu, lima _gisaeng_ dari Rumah Bordir Kim Paradise.

"Hohh... cantiknya..."

"Benar-benar cantik ya.."

"Hem... wangi.."

Beberapa penduduk mulai berbisik-bisik riuh saat melihat iring-iringan kereta yang membawa para _gisaeng_. Pinggir-pinggir jalan terlihat semakin padat, semua penduduk berebut untuk berdiri di posisi terdepan guna melihat lebih jelas wajah cantik para _gisaeng_ pilihan itu.

"Rombongan Penari _Buchaechum_ dari Kim Paradise sudah tiba!" Seorang pengawal penginapan berbicara lantang, saat menyambut iring-iringan rombongan penari itu.

Tap..

Tap..

Kelima _gisaeng_ yang di iringi beberapa pelayan itu turun dari kereta dan berdiri berjajar di tengah aula penginapan, semua mata tertuju pada lima _yeoja_ cantik yang berdiri angkuh di aula luas penginapan 1000 Tahun.

"Cantik sekali..."

"lihat yang memakai cadar itu, apa itu Ahra sang _gisaeng_ termahal itu..."

"Meskipun memakai cadar dia terlihat paling mencolok di antara _gisaeng_ lainya."

"Iya benar.."

"Tapi secantik apapun dia tetap _gisaeng_, wanita penghibur cih..."

"Iya.. apa yang mereka banggakan, tidur dengan banyak _namja _dengan bayaran mahal."

"Ais, kau jangan munafik, jika kau banyak uang seperti para bangsawan itu, kau juga pasti mau tidur dengan _gisaeng-gisaeng_ itu kan?"

'Iya benar-benar.."

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tanganya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih mencengkram _hanbok_ yang di pakainya. _Doe eyes_ itu menatap tajam orang-orang yang mengunjinginya. Ingin rasanya _namja _cantik itu merobek mulut orang-orang itu satu persatu.

Hati Jaejoong terasa perih mendengar hinaan yang terlontar dari mulut orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Apa _gisaeng_ serendah itu di mata mereka. Apa seorang _gisaeng _tidak layak di hargai. Benarkah menjadi _gisaeng_ adalah sebuah dosa, tapi bukankah orang-orang busuk seperti mereka memuja _gisaeng_ yang mereka anggap rendah itu. _Doe eyes_ indah itu menatap penuh benci para bangsawan yang duduk rapi berjajar dengan angkuhnya di pavilium yang di dekor sempurna, tertawa memuakkan berbicara dengan sesama tamu yang di anggap sederajat dengan dirinya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika mata-mata itu sedang menatap lapar ke arah di mana Jaejoong dan empat _gisaeng_ lainya berdiri.

'_Noona mianhe_, selama ini aku tidak tau jika kau mengalami hinaan seperti ini. Sebagai _gisaeng_ kau tetap tersenyum manis meskipun hatimu menangis. Di balik gaun mahal yang di kenakan, di balik polesan _make up_ menggodamu, ternyata itu semua hanya topeng yang menutupi kerapuhanmu. Meskipun aku melihat beberapa _gisaeng_ menikmati hal ini, namun sejak awal aku tidak melihat itu di matamu. Kau sulung di keluarga Kim yang akan meneruskan usaha rumah bordir kita Ahra _noona_, dan aku _namja_, selama ini aku selalu tertawa bahagia, tanpa tau penderitaanmu dan beban berat yang harus kau tanggung sendirian. Yah, mungkin Tuhan sudah merencanakan hari ini. Di mana aku menjelma menjadi _gisaeng_ menggantikan posisimu, Tuhan ingin memberitahuku dan mungkin berniat membagi penderitaanmu ke padaku Ahra _nonna_. Aku _saeung_mu menyayangimu dan juga _umma_. Aku akan melakukanya dengan baik. Aku janji..'

.

.

.

Matahari yang seharusnya bersinar terik mengingat saat ini adalah siang hari, namun tidak justru matahari tampak bersinar dengan malu-malu, bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan biru putih yang menyerupai gula-gula kapas, sesaat angin segar berhembus ramah, gemericik daun-daun yang saling bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi khas yang menambah meriahnya suasana pesta yang sedang berlangsung di dalam penginapan 1000 Tahun itu. Para tamu sudah duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing. Masyarakat sudah berkumpul di sisi aula, bahkan ada yang yang bertengger di atas pohon yang menjulang di luar halaman Penginapan, semuanya terlihat antusias untuk menikmati hiburan inti yakni tarian _Buchaechum_ yang akan di bawakan oleh lima _gisaeng_ pilihan dari Rumah bordir Kim Paradise.

Alunan musik lembut mulai terdengar, irama yang selaras terasa indah di dengar menyapa gendang telinga. Lima _gisaeng_ berjalan gemulai menuju tengah aula dengan membawa dua kipas warna merah bergambar bunga _peony_.

"Wooo... cantik..."

Prokk...prokkk...prokkkk...

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh penjuru penginapan, semua mata tertuju pada lima _gisaeng_ yang tengah melenggak lenggokkan tubuhnya dengan gemulai, memainkan kipas besar yang berada di dua tanganya, menari cantik seirama tabuhan musik yang mengalun selaras dengan gerakan tarian.

"Lihat... _gisaeng_ berhambok merah... dia terlihat mempesona... meskipun tertutup cadar.."

"Iya luar biasa..."

"Aku yakin wajah di balik cadar itu pasti sangat cantik, _ania_?"

"Iya..., dia Ahra puteri pemilik rumah bordir Kim Paradise.."

"Em... yang aku dengar dia adalah _gisaeng_ termahal..."

"Ya benar, dia tidak menerima sembarang tamu, hanya dari kalangan tertentu saja."

"Cih.., jual mahal sekali, biar bagaimanapun dia tetap _gisaeng_, wanita rendah..."

"Tapi mereka benar-benar cantik, aku kagum..."

Decak kagum dan beberapa hinaan terus meluncur dari mulut para penonton tak terkecuali para bangsanwan. Di antara sekian banyak pasang mata yang melihat dengan pandangan terpesona. Di barisan pavilium paling depan, tempat berukuran sedang yang di design paling elegat di antara tempat duduk lainya.

Tempat di mana keluarga Jung pemilik penginapan duduk nyaman dengan tersenyum bahagia, tak berbeda jauh dengan tamu lainya, Mr Jung terlihat tak berkedip saat menyaksikan para _gisaeng_ itu menari dengan gemulai. Semenatara di sebelah Mr Jung duduk puteranya Jung Yunho _namja_ tampan berkharisma pewaris penginapan 1000 tahun. Wajah tampanya mampu meluluhkan semua _yeoja_ di negeri itu, namun Yunho tidak perduli akan hal itu, justru _namja_ tampan itu selalu menolak para _yeoja_ yang kebanyakkan bersatus puteri bangsawan dan pejabat pemerintahan yang ayahnya berusaha menodohkan denganya.

_Namja_ tampan pemilik mata tajam itu, memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Mata musang itu, tertuju pada satu penari yang berhasil menyita perhatianya sejak pertama kali rombongan itu tiba di penginapanya. Sosok indah yang terlihat paling mencolok di antara ke empat _gisaeng _lainya. Meskipun wajahnya tertutup cadar namun Yunho mampu melihat betapa indahnya raut yang tersembunyi di balik kain tipis itu. Meskipun dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat di karenakan tempat _namja_ tampan itu duduk lebih tinggi dari para penari itu, melewati bebrapa anak tangga. Namun mata setajam musang itu tidak mampu beralih dari sosok indah yang tengah menari dengan lues di tengah aula.

Keempat penari membentuk pola lingkaran, melingkari penari yang memakai _hanbok _merah dengan mengembangkan kipas di tangan-tangan mereka, membentuk pola seperti bunga yang tengah mekar menadakan jika berakhirnya tarian kelima _gisaeng _itu.

Prokkk... prokkk... prokk...

Gema tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh penjuru penginapan, decak kagum dan pujian terus mengalir untuk lima _gisaeng_ itu. Kelima penari itu membungkuk hormat sambil melemparkan senyum termanisnya sebelum kembali berjajar dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan aula.

"Wooo... _daebakkk_..."

"Cantikkk..."

"Sempurna... huooowww..."

Semua penonton merasa puas akan penampilan para _gisaeng_ itu, tak terkecuali Mr Jung senyum cerah terus terkembang di bibirnya, saat matanya menatap ke seluruh tamu-tamu undanganya yang terlihat puas, itu berarti sajian yang di tampilkanya benar-benar sempurna.

"Yunho... dari tadi _appa_ lihat matamu tidak berhenti menatap salah satu penari. Apa kau tertarik padanya?" Mr Jung berbicara di sela penyeruputan teh hijaunya.

"_Ania appa_..." Yunho membantah.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu gengsi pada _appa_mu. Toh, _gisaeng_ itu ada memang untuk di nikmati hem.. kau tentu membutuhkan hiburan setelah pulang dan lama menuntut ilmu di China" Mr Jung tersenyum penuh arti dengan mata melirik puteranya yang terlihat canggung.

"Kau harus duluan mengambil _start _sebelum wanita itu di lirik tamu lain. _Appa_ lihat hampir semua tamu menginginkanya."

Yunho tidak menjawab sindiran Mr Jung, namun mata musang itu menatap intens sosok indah yang tengah mereka bicarakan, sosok indah itu sedang duduk manis. di sebelah kanan paviliumnya bersama keempat _gisaeng_ lainya.

"Apa _appa_ pernah bersenang-senang dengan _gisaeng_ bercadar itu?" Yunho menatap penuh selidik Mr Jung, yang justru di tanggapi tawa terbahak-bahak oleh lelaki parauh baya itu.

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka? ck, kau tau jika _appa_ selalu setia pada mendiang _umma_mu. Bagi _appa_ tidak ada yang lebih cantik dari _umma_mu..." Mr Jung kembali bicara serius, sedikit menarik napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Yang apa tau _gisaeng_ itu bernama Ahra anak dari nyonya Kim Hanculle pemilik rumah bordir Kim Paradise. Dia adalah _gisaeng_ termahal di negeri ini. Tidak sembarang bangsawan bisa tidur denganya. Jika kau menginginkanya, kau bisa memilikinya. Besenang-senanglah sedikit, kau masih muda, tentunya sebelum kau menikah." Mr Jung menepuk bahu puteranya.

"Tapi kenapa dia memakai cadar? Bukankah orang-orang sudah mengetahui wajahnya?" Dahi Yunho mengenyrit tanda jika _namja_ tampan itu tengah berpikir.

"Entahlah, kau tau gisaeng memiliki 1000 trik pemikat dan mungkin itu salah satunya." Mr Jung menjawab enteng.

.

.

"Joongie kau melakukanya dengan baik." Jesissca menyikut tubuh Jaejoong yang masih terdiam.

"Iya, _nonna_ salut padamu, kau luar biasa. Semua mata tertuju padamu. Ck, kami kalah pamor darimu.." Bora ikut bicara dengan bibir sedikit mencebil.

"Omo... lihatlah Jung Yunho sangat tampan _ania_... kikk, aku rela tidur denganya meskipun tidak di bayar.." Hyorin menatap berbinar _namja_ tampan yang di ketahui benama Yunho itu. Ekspresi _lebay_ yang di tunjukkan hyorim sontak menyedot perhatian Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu ikut melirik ke arah _namja_ tampan itu berada.

Deg..

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat saat matanya bertemu tatap dengan manik mata musang _namja_ tampan yang duduk berjarak beberapa meter berbeda pavilium dari tempatnya. Jaejoong sepontan memalingkan wajahnya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika _namja_ tampan itu tengah melihat dan terus menatap ke arahnya.

'Jangan, jangan tertarik padaku. Aku _namja_ dan terlebih aku bukan _gisaeng_...'

"Joongie, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" giliran Dasom yang buka suara, gisaeng bertubuh kurus itu meletakkan tanganya di kening Jaejoong.

"_Ania_, aku baik-baik saja Dasom _nunna_." Jaejoong tesenyum canggung di balik cadarnya.

"Bersabarlah Joongie, hanya tinggal tiga jam lagi acara selesai dan kita pulang." Jesissca mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang terlihat mulai tidak nyaman, maklum biar bagaimanapun Jaejoong itu _namja_, tentu memakai _hanbok_ sangat membuat Jaejoong tersiksa, meskipun pada kenyataanya gaun cantik itu terlihat cocok membalut tubuh rampingnya.

Tap..

Tap..

"Permisi _nona_, bisa ikut saya." Salah satu pelayan _yeoja_ menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ke mana?" Jaejoong pertanya penuh selidik.

"Joongie ikut saja, nanti kau juga akan tau." Hyorin tersenyum penuh arti di ikuti _gisaeng_ lainya. Ke empat _gisaeng_ itu sangat mengerti jika ada bangsawan yang menginginkan _namja_ cantik itu, hal seperti itu sudah bisa toh, sebentar lagi ke empat _gisaeng_ itu juga akan mendapatkan hal yang sama. Karena memang tidak tau harus berbuat apa Jaejoong memilih mengikuti permintaan pelayan itu.

.

.

.

"Ini tuan muda, saya permisi." Pelayan wanita itu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berdiri terdiam di depan Yunho. Sungguh Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukanya.

"Duduklah!"

Jaejoong duduk di sisi meja di depan Yunho duduk. Wajah _namja_ cantik itu hanya tertunduk tanpa mau mengangkat kepalanya. Entahlah, tapi Jaejoong merasa canggung dengan _namja_ tampan yang saat ini duduk di depanya.

"Angkat kepalamu!" Lagi suara bass itu berbicara datar namun penuh dengan nada intimidasinya, dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Yunho.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam sama-sama memperhatikan wajah masing-masing lawan bicaranya. Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Yunho yang berjarak satu meter saja denganya hanya terhalang meja dengan berbagai makanan di atasnya. Meskipun Jaejoong _namja_, tapi dirinya tidak menampik jika Yunho sangat tampan.

Yunho seakan terbius saat menatap _doe eyes_ indah dengan mutiara hitam di dalamnya, Yunho seakan tersedot ke dalam pusaran mata indah tak berdasar itu. Mata musang _namja_ tampan itu mencoba menembus pahatan sempurna yang tersembunyi di balik cadar tipis berukiran bunga lily itu, meskipun tersamar namun Yunho bisa melihat jika di balik kain itu terdapat wajah rupawan dengan bibir _plum _semerah buah cherry, bahkan mata telanjang Yunho bisa melihat leher jenjang yang terlihat putih bersih dan sedikit memiliki tonjolan jakun di antara lehernya. Bagi Yunho _gisaeng_ ini sangat membuatnya penasaran.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu merasa kagum akan ketampanan seorang Jung Yunho, selama ini _nunna_nya selalu kagum pada _namja_ tampan itu, alasan _nunna_nya berlatih keras itu karena ingin menampilkan tarian yang terbaik dan berharap mampu menarik perhatian Yunho, Ahra _nunna_nya sempat bercerita pada Jaejoong jika _nunna_nya hanya sekali melihat wajah Yunho itupun sebelum _namja_ tampan itu menempuh pendidikan di China, dan hari ini jika saja Ahra tidak mengalami cidera tentu akan menjadi kedua kalinya _yeoja_ cantik itu melihat wajah tampan Yunho.

"Tuangkan minuman untukku!" Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Yunho berbicara dengan nada suara beratnya, _doe eyes_ itu sejenak mengerjab, otak Jaejoong masih mencerna apa yang di katakn Yunho, namun kemudian Jaejoong mengangguk tanda mengerti.

'Tenang Joongie, ini tidak akan lama. Hanya menuangkan arak, itu tidak susah _umma_ bahkan sudah mengajarimu yang lebih dari ini.'

Jaejoong sedikit menyingkap lengan _hanbok_nya, tangan putih pucatnya meraih teko kramik yang berisi arak dan dengan hati-hati menuangkan minuman itu ke cangkir kecil kemudian dengan sopan di sodorkanya ke _namja_ tampan itu.

Deg..

Jantung Jaejoong kembali berdetak saat permukaan kulit yang sedikit kasar itu bersentuhan dengan jari-jari tanganya.

Glup..

Yunho meminum dengan sekali teguk arak itu.

"Kau juga minumlah!"

Dengan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya Jaejoong mnyingkap sedikit cadarnya, dengan perlahan bibir _plum_ itu meneguk arak putih itu.

Mata musang itu tak pernah lepas menatap intens setiap pergerakan yang di lakukan Jaejoong, Yunho bisa merasakan jika darahnya berdesis saat melihat bibir lembut berwarna merah alami itu meneguk arak itu, saat cairan itu masuk menembus tenggorokan Jaejoong, membuat sedikit getaran pada bagian leher _namja_ cantik itu, entah mengapa cara minum yang terlihat menggoda dan cantik di mata Yunho.

'1000 trik, apa ini juga termasuk trik mu untuk memikat. Kau sangat luar biasa dan sayangnya kau berhasil memikatku.'

"Siapa namamu?"

_Doe eyes_ itu bergerak gelisah, Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya. _Namja_ cantik itu bingung harus menjawab apa. Namun kemudian dirinya teringat pesan _umma_nya, jika saat ini dirinya menjadi Kim Ahra bukan Kim Jaejoong.

"Kim Ahra, tuan."

"Oh _gisaeng_ Ahra..." Yunho berbicara sinis, _Doe eyes_ itu menatap tajam _namja_ yang duduk di depanya. Saat _namja_ tampan itu menyebutkan kata _gisaeng_.

"Aku ingin makan!"

Jaejoong tau apa yang di maksud _namja_ tampan itu, _namja_ cantik itu menggeser tubuhnya agar berada lebih dekat dengan Yunho duduk di sebelah Yunho, dengan cekatan jari lentiknya mengambil sumpit, _Doe eyes_ meneliti menu yang tersaji di atas meja ada tak kurang dari 10 jenis masakan. Jaejoong memilih menyumpit menu yang lebih ringan _pangsit pyeonsu_, dan dengan perlahan mengarahkan sumpit itu ke mulut Yunho. Mata Musang itu tetap fokus pada sosok indah yang saat ini berjarak sangat dekat denganya, Yunho memakan pangsit yang di suapkan Jaejoong kemulutnya.

"Kau melakukanya dengan baik. Sepertinya kau sudah sangat terlatih Ahra-_ssi_.." Yunho kembali berbicara tajam, Jaejoong merasa hatinya berdenyut nyeri setiap mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yunho, kalimat singkat namun tidak menampik begitu banyak hinaan di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya mencengkram _chima_nya, Yunho yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Berapa hargamu?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, mata indah itu menatap tajam manik mata musang yang juga tengah menatapnya. Yunho kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi ku akui, aku tertarik padamu Ahra-_ssi_. Jadi berapa aku harus membayarmu?"

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar dan semakin erat mencengkram _chima_nya hingga mengusut.

'Apa _gisaeng_ serendah itu, kenapa kata-katanya begitu kasar. Apa Ahra _nunna_ juga sering diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar muak harus duduk diam dan tetap tersenyum manis.'

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam sesaat sebelum bicara.

"_Mianhe_ tuan, kami para _gisaeng_ tidak berhak menentukan harga. Jika tuan berminat silahkan datang ke Kim Paradise."

"Cih, benarkah? Aku tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki ke tempat nista itu."

Deg..

"Apa dia bilang? tempat nista? Tapi pada kenyataanya orang-orang seperti kalian memuja tempat nista itu. Tidakkah kalian lebih nista dari kami?'

"Tempat nista, tapi tuan membutuhkan orang-orang nista seperti kami? Dan dengan menawar saya. Bukankah tuan sudah menjadi nista. Apa bedanya dengan kami? Maaf jika saya sudah bicara lancang." Jaejoong berbicara dengan wajah tetap tertunduk.

Sreak..

Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong membuat _namja_ cantik itu bertemu tatap denganya.

"Tatap aku saat bicara!" Mata musang itu menatap tajam manik mata _doe_ Jaejoong.

"Sebagai seorang _gisaeng_ kau cukup berani. Baiklah sampai bertemu di Kim Paradise." Sudut bibir hati itu tertarik membentuk seutas senyuman yang sangat sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

"Joongie bagaimana? Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Siapa?"

"Ais, tentu saja Jung Yunho. Dia tampan kan?"

"..."

"Joongie..."

"..."

Ahra mulai kesal karena semua pertanyaanya tidak di anggap oleh adiknya. Raut wajah _yeoja_ itu terlihat masam, sambil mempoutka bibirnya _yeoja_ manis itu kembali melanjutkan acara menyulamnya.

Saat ini dua saudara keluarga Kim itu tengah duduk di teras taman belakang, Ahra yang masih berkutat dengan jarum dan kain yang akan disulamnya, sedangkan Jaejoong asyik berkutat dengan busur panahnya tanpa menghiraukan ocehan _nunna_nya. Menyadari perubahan wajah _nunna_nya _namja_ berparas menawan itu menghela nafas berat.

"Mungkin dia akan berkunjung ke sini." Jaejoong akhirnya berbicara meskipun tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Mwooo... benarkah? _Cukha_... apa Yunho akan, aiss..." Wajah _yeoja_ berusia 25 tahun itu terlihat memerah karena tersipu malu, sedangkan Jaejoong yang melihat reaksi berlebihan _nunna_nya itu memutar bola mata jengah.

"_Nunna_, Jung Yunho itu tidak sebaik yang kau bayangkan. Dia tidak punya hati sama seperti yang lainya. Sadar _nunna _kau _gisaeng_. Bahkan dia menganggap rendah dirimu. Kalaupun Yunho berkunjung ke rumah bordir kita, tempat yang di anggapnya hina ini bukan karena dia ingin melamarmu, tidak lebih hanya ingin menghabiskan satu malam bersamamu dan..." Jaejoong sontak menghentikan ucapanya saat melihat air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata _nunna_nya.

Sreat..

Jaejoong membawa tubuh _nunna_ya ke dalam pucat itu mengusap punggung Ahra, berusaha memberi ketenangan _yeoja_ manis itu.

"_Mianhe_..." Jaejoong berbicara lirih nyaris seperti berbisik.

"_Gwancahan_ Joongie, _gomawo_ telah menyadarkanku. _Nunna _bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Benar katamu _gisaeng_ tidak akan mendapatkan cinta. Seumur hidup harus menjual jasa tanpa di cintai.."

Nyut..

Hati _namja_ cantik itu berdenyut sakit saat mendengar penuturan _nunna_nya. Kenapa _nunna_ya harus terlahir sebagai _yeoja_ bukan _namja_ sepertinya. Jika _nunna_nya n_amja_ tentu tidak akan berakhir menjadi _gisaeng_. Bisa hidup bebas sepertinya.

.

.

.

Yunho datang ke Kim Paradise didampingi oleh beberapa pelayanya dengan menaiki kereta kuda lengkap dengan berbagai bingkisan yang akan di hadiahkan kepada _gisaeng_ yang nantinya akan menemainya. Mata musang itu memperhatikan setiap sudut bangunan luas yang terpisah-pisah di tanah luas hijau itu, bangunan _hanok_ berbahan kayu jati dengan ukiran indah di setiap tiang penyangganya. Pohon eg yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang pintu pagar, dan beberapa pucuk _cherry_ _blossom_ yang berguguran menyeruak aroma wangi yang menyejukkan jiwa.

"Selamat datang tuan.." pelayan lelaki berpakaian sederhana hal itu terlihat dengan _baji_ yang di kenakanya sudah terlihat memudar. Pelayan itu membungkuk hormat kemudian memberikan jalan pada Yunho, mempersilahkan _namja_ tampan itu untuk masuk ke dalam area Kim Paradise karena memang tadinya Yunho dan rombonganya berada di depan pintu gerbang.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap di jalan setapak berlapis batu pulam yang di buat memanjang seiring jalan menuju pintu utama. Para _gisaeng _yang kebetulan tengah bersantai di pavilium depan sambil menikmati secangkir teh hijau mendadak menghentikan acara minum tehnya, saat mata mereka melihat siapa yang datang. Ekspresi takjub sekaligus girang terlihat jelas di wajah para _gisaeng_ itu.

"_Aigoo_... dia Jung Yunho putera pemilik penginapan 1000 tahun.."

"_Ne_, benar. Tampanya..."

"Benar sangat tampan dan berkharisma... ohh..."

Para _gisaeng_ itu mulai berbisik-bisik dan sesekali memekik histeris. Yunho yang menyadari hal itu hanya memasang ekspresi wajah datar.

"Tuan, apa anda ingin ke dalam?" pelayan itu kembali bicara dengan senyuman.

"Tidak, aku mau berkeliling dulu. Kalian dulan saja."

Para pelayan _namja _tampan itu membungkuk hormat dan berjalan masuk sambil membawa beberapa bingkisan yang terkemas rapi dalam kotak yang terbungkus kain sutera warna warni.

.

.

.

Syyuuuuuuutttt...

Jleb..

"Wow... _daebak_ tuan..."

Prok.. prok... prokk..

Paman Cha bertepuk tangan sambil melontarkan pujianya saat panah yang di lepaskan Jaejoong kembali tepat berada di titik tengah papan sasaran padahal dengan jarak tak kurang dari 15 meter. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, kemapuan memanah tuan semakin hebat, kita pasti akan mendapakan binatang yang banyak jika berburu ke hutan."

Suuuttt...

Jeb..

Jleb...

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong melepaskan busur panahnya, namun kali ini tujuanya adalah tiga buah apel yang terletak di atas meja dengan jarak yang sama seperti papan sasaran. Dan keiga panah itu menancap tepat sasaran.

Jaejoong meletakkan busurnya di meja kayu, jari putih pucatnya menegak air dingin yang mampu melepas dahaganya. Peluh terlihat menetes dari pelipisnya turun ke pipi hingga leher jenjangnya. Rambut hitamnya yang di kucir ekor kuda, membuat leher putih itu terekspos bebas, meskipun saat ini Jaejoong berpakaian _namja_, namun aura cantik tetap terpancar jelas dari tubuhnya.

"Tuan, apa mau saya buatkan jus buah?" Paman Cha kembali bicara, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak perlu paman, aku akan istirahat sejenak setelah itu membersihkan tubuhku."

Jaejoong mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kayu di bawah rindang pohon eg, jari lentiknya menyapu busur panahnya dengan kain, Jaejoong sangat menyayangi benda dengan ukiran rumit itu, bagi _namja_ berparas menawan itu, busur dan panah adalah jiwanya. _Doe eyes_ itu tampak berbinar, sesekali bibir cerrynya ter_pout_ imut, meskipun _namja_ tapi terkadang tanpa sadar Jaejoong sering bertingkah menggemaskan. Sesekali poni rambutnya melambai-lambai indah sedikit mengacak saat tertiup angin justru membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona, sinar matahari sore yang merembes dari celah dedaunan menerpa wajah rupawannya, membuat _namja_ cantik itu semakin terlihat berkilau.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari aksi memanahnya tadi dan setiap gerak-geriknya saat ini sendang di perhatikan oleh sepasang mata kecil setajam musang. Mata itu menatap sosok indah itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, mata keci itu beralih pada _bross_ mawar merah yang di berada di tanganya. Jari-jari panjang dengan warna _tan_ itu menimang-nimang benda mungil itu, sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

'Ternyata Kim Jaejoong bukan Kim Ahra. Aku bisa mengenalimu walau dari jarak jauh, jadi seperti ini wajahmu yang tanpa tertutup cadar. Lebih indah dari yang kubayangkan. Dan ternyata kau _namja_?! Tapi bagiku itu tidak mengubah apapun. Terhitung hari itu bagiku kau adalah _gisaeng_.'

.

.

.

"_Umma_ semua barang-barang indah ini dari Jung Yunho?" mata Ahra terlihat berbinar saat melihat beberapa kotak berjajar yang di dalamnya berisi beberapa stel _hanbok_ cantik, _accesories_ dan beberapa lembar kain sutera beraneka warna, sungguh hadiah yang mahal dan cantik.

"Lalu dimana Yunho _umma_, Joongie kau juga tidak melihatnya kan?" Ahra ganti menatap adiknya yang duduk sambil menikmati kue beras di samping Mrs Kim. _Namja_ cantik itu mengangkat bahunya tanda jika dirinya tidak tau.

"Ahra, duduklah dulu." Mrs Kim berbicara lembut, Ahra mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong menghadap Mr Kim yang terpisah meja kayu berbahan jati.

"Tadi Yunho memang datang ke sini. Tapi dirinya tidak masuk, Hanya beberapa pelayanya yang masuk dan memberikan hadiah ini."

"Untukku _umma_?" Ahra memotong ucapan Mrs Kim, namun saat melihat mata _umma_nya itu menatap tajam padanya Ahra menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Mianhe umma_.." Ahra berkata lirih, yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh Mrs Kim.

"Mungkin.. Hadiah itu mungkin untukmu..." Mrs Kim menghela nafas panjang, instingnya mengatakan jika semua hadiah mahal itu bukan di tujukan untuk anak sulungnya itu.

"_Umma_ juga tidak tau, tapi Yunho mengundang kita untuk datang ke penginapan 1000 tahun besok malam."

"Mwo... benarkah?" Ahra memekik kaget.

"Untuk apa?" Jaejoong berbicara datar.

"Entahlah, _umma_ tidak tau. Joongie, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan kan nak?" Mrs Kim menatap penuh selidik anak bungsunya itu.

"_Ania umma_.. Joongie melakukanya dengan baik tanya saja pada _nunna-nunna_ yang menari bersama Joongie." Jaejoong membantah, namun bola matanya bergerak gelisah, _namja_ cantik itu ingat jika dirinya sempat berbicara lancang pada Yunho, hal yang seharusnya tidak di lakukanya dan _bross_ itu, Jaejoong menghilangkan _bross_ keberuntungan _nunna_nya.

"Joongie, dimana _borss_ mawar _nunna_?" Ahra menatap penuh selidik adiknya.

"Emm_, bross_ itu... mungkin terjatuh dan Joongie tidak tau jatuh dimana." Jaejoong menjawab salah tingkah dengan tangan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Dasar ceroboh, itu kan bross keberuntungan _nunna_. Pantas akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit sial. Ternyata kau menghilangkan brossku."

"Sudah hentikan Ahra, kau bisa membeli bross yang sama di pasar, jadi tidak perlu di ributkan." Mrs Kim kembali menatap tajam puteri sulungnya.

"Ne _umma_, Joongie. _Mianhe_..." Ahra meminta maaf dengan tulus kemudian melempar senyum manisnya pada adiknya.

"_Gwanchana nunna_, nanti Joongie temani _nunna_ ke pasar. _Otte_?" Jaejoong balas tersenyum manis dan Ahra merespon dengan anggukan. Mrs Kim menatap haru dua anaknya. _Yeoja_ yang tetap cantik meski telah berusia senja itu sangat bersyukur memiliki putera puteri yang saling menyayangi dan perduli padanya. Bagi Mrs Kim kedua anaknya adalah harta yang paling berharga di dunia ini.

"Hemm...baiklah, kita harus berpikir positif. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk besok malam. Ahra, Joongie kalian berdua mengerti?!"

"Ne, _umma_." Dua kakak adik itu menjawab serempak.

Tidak ada yang tau jika besok malam takdir akan mengubah hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong, bahkan takdir yang akan mengubah harkat seorang _gisaeng_. Takdir yang bahkan tidak bisa di hindari ataupun di tolak. Manusia hanya bisa berusaha dan berharap tapi di atas segalanya Tuhanlah yang menentukan. Tidak ada yang tau garis hidup seseorang.

.

.

.

Suasana lengang terlihat di Penginapan 1000 Tahun, waktu yang sudah menunjukkan puluk 09.00 malam hanya terlihat beberapa penjaga dan pelayan yang berseliweran untuk melayani berbagai kebutuhan tamu yang bermalam di penginapan itu dari bilik kamar satu ke kamar lainya.

Namun masih ada beberapa tamu yang duduk-duduk di pavilium terbuka, bersendau gurau bersama tamu lainya sambil menikmati cemilan malam di bawah sorot cahaya bulan. Lampion warna-warni bertebaran bergantung indah di garis pelapon atap tak jarang juga tersebar menggantung indah di dahan pohon. Kolam ikan yang membentang di taman penginapan menciptakan kesan sejuk sekalgis tenang. Gemericik air yang teralir dari bambu kuning seakan menjadi melody tersendiri, irama indah penghantar tidur.

Meskipun keadaan di luar telihat lengang, namun pada kenyataanya beberapa ruang hiburan yang memang di sediakan di penginapan itu masih sangat kental oleh aktifitas tamu penginapan. Bilik yang mengkhususkan untuk berjudi, bilik yang menghadirkan _gisaeng_ yang tengah memainkan melody indah lewat _kecapi_, atau juga bilik perjamuan tertentu. Aktifitas yang akan terus berjalan terkadang hingga dini hari.

"Tuan, tamu dari Kim Paradise sudah datang." Seorang pelayan membungkuk hormat pada Yunho yang sedang duduk tenang di temani kuas bertintanya dan selembar kertas di atas meja, sepertinya namja tampan itu sedang menulis sesuatu, biasanya jika waktu malam hari, Yunho lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan menulis bait puisi atau sajak-sajak indah.

"Hem, persilahkan mereka masuk." Yunho bicara dengan tangan tetap mengukir tinta di atas kertas.

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan berukuran sedang namun tertata apik, beberapa lukisan indah terlihat menghiasi dinding-dinding berbahan kayu itu. Rak dengan ukiran rumit bersandar di dinding di penuhi buku-buku, di depan jendela juga terdapat meja yang di atasnya bertengger guci-guci berbahan kramik, juga vas beisi serangkai bunga segar.

Yunho menatap dengan seksama tiga orang yang duduk menghadapnya. Mrs Kim duduk sedikit lebih maju dan di belakang kiri kananya ada Jaejoong dan Ahra.

Mata musang itu menatap intens ketiga tamunya. Mrs Kim yang terlihat berwibawa dengan _hanbok_ warna gelapnya dan rambut dengan sanggul sederhana memakai tusuk berukiran naga yang mencaplok matahari merah, labang kemakmuran. Lalu Ahra yang terlihat anggun dengan _hanbok_ _pink_ mudanya dengan hiasan kepala yang sedikit rumit dan polesan _make up_ sedikit tebal serta bibir yang berpoles lipstik merah menyala. Benar-benar seorang _gisaeng_, begitulah yang ada di benak _namja_ tampan itu saat melihat tampilan Ahra.

Namun mata setajam musang itu menatap dalam dan intens _namja_ rupawan yang duduk di sisi kanan sedikit membelakangi Mrs Kim. Kim Jaejoong terlihat tampan, anggun, cantik sekaligus mempesona. Perpaduan antara tampan dan cantik terbalut sempurna di tubuhnya. Meskipun wajah rupawanya sedikit terhalang _gat _hitam yang melingkar manis di atas kepalanya. _Hanbok_ perpaduan warna ungu putih di padu _baji_ warna abu membuat tampilan Jaejoong sempurna di mata Jung Yunho.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi kami bisa berkunjung di kediaman tuan Yunho." Mrs Kim berbicara sopan lalu sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya di ikuti oleh Ahra dan Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, terimakasih karena sudah bersedia datang." Yunho bicara dengan berkharisma.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa basi. Ada yang ingin aku pastikan." Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut _namja_ tampan itu entah kenapa mampu membuat glisah ketiga tamunya.

"Maksud tuan, apa yang ingin tuan pastikan?" Mrs Kim mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Bross mawar merah ini milikmu kan Jaejoong-_ssi_?" Yunho meletakkan benda bewarna merah itu di atas meja, perhatian empat orang yang ada di ruangan itu terfokus pada benda yang berada di atas meja itu.

Deg..

"Itu milikku tuan.." Ahra berbicara gugup berusaha menyelamatkan adiknya karena _namja_ cantik itu hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu _gisaeng_ Ahra." Yunho bicara dengan nada tajamnya membuat _yeoja_ manis itu tertunduk takut. Mrs Kim yang menyadari akan terjadi hal buruk hanya bisa mengembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

"Mungkin benda ini milik Ahra _nunna_mu, tapi kau yang memakainya. Bukan begitu Jaejoong-_ssi_?" Yunho kembali bicara dengan nada penuh intimidasi.

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya _namja_ jadi mana mungkin memakai bross itu yang nyata-nyata accesories _Yeoja_."

"Oh begitu, Ahra-_ssi_, kenapa dengan kakimu dudukmu terlihat tidak nyaman?"

"Ini... kakiku sedikit terkilir tuan, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Selonjorkan kakimu!"

Ahra menatap Mrs Kim, setelah melihat _umma_nya mengangguk Ahra melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Yunho.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Em... baru tiga hari yang lalu." Ahra mencoba mencari _alibi_, tidak mungkin dirinya berkata jujur jika cidera itu sudah terjadi hampir dua minggu.

"Kenapa tidak bicara jujur. Di lihat dari keadaanya, kau mendapatkan cidera itu tak kurang dari sekitar 10 hari atau lebih. Dan jika itu benar berati yang ada di pesta perayaan bukan kau tapi..." Yunho memberi jeda pada ucapanya, sementara ketiga tamu itu telihat pucat terlebih Mrs Kim.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_."

"Dari mana tuan bisa menyimpulkan hal itu. Tuan tidak punya bukti. Dan tuan lupa aku _namja_ mana mungkin saya bisa menari terlebih itu tarian Buchechum. Bukankah tarian itu sangat rumit. Sebaiknya anda jangan mengarang cerita. Jika tuan menyuruh kami datang ke kediaman tuan hanya untuk membahas hal ini kami permisi." Jaejoong membungkuk hormat kemudian membantu Ahra berdiri di ikuti Mrs Kim, ketiganya membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi.

"Apa perlu aku memanggil saksi mata atas penipuan kalian. Dan juga tabib sekarang juga untuk memastikan sejak kapan cidera itu di derita. Atau kalian lebih pilih bicara jujur maka akan ada negoisasi." Ucapan Yunho sukses mengentikan langkah ketiganya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Yunho-_ssi_?" Jaejoong yang sudah geram bicara tajam tanpa memperdulikan sopan santun lagi.

"Hal ini bisa di sebut tindak penipuan dan kalian akan mendapat hukuman kerjaan."

"Tapi jika kami tidak melakukan tindakan yang anda anggap penipuan ini. Apa kalian mau menerima perihal pembatalan penampilan kami. Saya yakin tuan tidak akan menerima alasan apapun. Dan kami tidak memiliki penari pengganti selain puteraku Kim Jaejoong. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain tuan. Jika tuan ingin menjatuhi hukuman, hukum saja saya. Jangan ke dua anak saya, karena ini terjadi akibat kesalahan saya." Mrs Kim berlutut di hadapan Yunho.

"_Umma_!" Ahra dan Jaejoong berteriak serempak, Jaejoong berjongkok merangkul bahu Mrs Kim, _doe eyes_ itu menatap tajam Yunho yang masih duduk dengan angkuh tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

"berdirilah nyonya Kim! Aku tidak menyuruhmu berlutut. Ada yang aku inginkan darimu. Ini adalah bentuk negoisasi dari ku.." Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya, mata musang itu menatap misterius ketiga tamunya yang terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Apa bentuk negoisasinya. Apa yang tuan inginkan dari kami?" Mrs Kim berbicara lirih.

"Kim Jaejoong. Aku menginginkan puteramu."

Seakan waktu berhenti berputar saat itu juga, hal itu yang di rasakan Mrs Kim, Ahra dan juga Jaejoong. Ketiganya benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran seorang Jung Yunho.

"Mak-sud tu-an?" Mrs Kim berbicara tergagap, _yeoja_ paruh baya itu bukan tidak tau kemana arah pikiran _namja_ tampan itu.

"Apa masih kurang jelas nyonya Kim? Aku menginginkan puteramu menjadi _gisaeng_ku." Yunho bicara dengan nada tegas sekaligus terdengar tajam.

"Tapi Kim Jaejoong _namja_. Kenapa harus puteraku, jika ada Ahra puteriku yang nyata-nyata _gisaeng_ dan seorang _yeoja_." Mrs Kim terlihat shock hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Ahra, _yeoja_ manis itu bahkan tidak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar bergerak apa lagi bicara.

"Aku menginginkan seseorang yang belum tersentuh dan itu adalah puteramu. Tidak kah kau sadar nyonya Kim jika tarian Buchaechum sudah mengubah takdir puteramu. Buat puteramu menjadi _gisaeng_ hanya untukku, aku akan mengirim perlengkapanya ke kediamanmu. Silahkan pilih menerima negoisasi dariku atau menjalani hukuman? Jika nyonya memilih negoisasi aku akan datang satu minggu lagi."

"Kau _namja_ berpendidikan tapi otakmu tidak waras Jung Yunho-_ssi_." Jaejoong bedesis tajam _doe eyes_ itu menunjukkan kilat amarahnya pada _namja_ tampan itu, namun justru di balas senyum lembut dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

.

.

.

Mrs Kim menggenggam tangan puteranya yang terilhat bergetar seraya mencengkram _chima_nya. Mrs Kim bisa melihat isyarat ketakutan di mata indah puteranya. Satu minggu sudah dan malam ini tiba saatnya.

Grep..

Mrs Kim memeluk Jaejoong, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada puteranya itu. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di bilik kamar utama Kim Paradise. Bilik berukuran besar yang di tata cantik, lampion dengan ketars warna-warni tergantung di atas jendela kamar yang terbuka, bau wangi yang berasal dari rangkaian bunga dalam vas di atas meja nakas. Hidangan lezat dan arak yang tertata di atas meja kayu jati dan _futon_ berlapis kain sutera dengan warna cerah yang di hiasi kelambu tipis indah serta lilin-lilin dengan aroma semerbak menambah indah suasana kamar itu, Tempat Jaejoong berada saat ini duduk bersama Mrs Kim.

"_Umma_ Joongie takut..." Jaejoong bicara lirih dengan tetap berada di pelukan _umma_nya.

"Malam ini akan berlalu dengan cepat. Hanya malam ini saja Joongie. Setelah itu Joongie bisa kembali menjadi Kim Jaejoong." Mrs Kim berbicara lembut tetap memeluk puteranya.

"Tapi... Joongie takut _umma_..."

Sreak..

Mrs Kim menangkup pipi puteranya, mata ibu dan anak itu saling bertemu. Mrs Kim bisa melihat mata indah puteranya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Mrs Kim semakin merasa bersalah bagaimana mungkin puteranya harus melewati malam yang mengerikan ini. Cukup Ahra saja yang memang kodratnya sebagai _yeoja_ dan penerusnya. Tapi kenapa putera polosnya harus ikut terjun ke lembah nistanya. Ahra hanya berdiri di balik pintu kamar sambil menangis terisak, membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya berharap dapat menyamarkan suara isakanya.

"Belum terlambat Joongie. Pergilah bersama _nunna_mu. Pergi dengan menaiki kapal terakhir yang akan berlabuh ke Utara. Tinggalkan _umma_ di sini. Mulailah hidup baru bersama _nunna_mu di sana. _Umma_ akan menangani semuanya. _Pappli_ ganti bajumu. _Umma_ sudah memberitahu awak kapal, kau dan Ahra harus segera pergi." Mrs Kim berbicara beruntun dengan sedikit terisak, dan memapah _namja_ cantik itu untuk berdiri, namun Mrs Kim merasakan tanganya di genggam erat oleh puteranya.

"_Ania umma_. Joongie tidak akan meninggalkan _umma_ sendirian di sini. Bagaimana mungkin Joongie dan Ahra _nunna_ tega mninggalkan _umma_. Biarlah joongie akan menjalani malam ini, menjadi _gisaeng_ seorang Jung Yunho. Tidak apa-apa _umma_. Bukankah besok dan seterusnya Joongie akan kembali lagi menjadi Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong tersenyum tipis berusaha meyakinkan Mrs Kim.

"Joongie..."

Mrs Kim memeluk erat tubuh puteranya.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau tidak menata rambutmu?" Mata musang itu mengamati rambut Jaejoong _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya, rambut hitam sebahunya yang hanya di ikat kucir ekor kuda. Poni lembutnya di biarkan menjuntai menutupi dahi hingga alis rapinya.

"Karena aku bukan yeoja. Cukup sekali aku memakai gelungan dan hiasan rambut yang membuat kepalaku sakit." Jaejoong bicara sinis, Yunho yang mendengar bicara ceplas-ceplos Jaejoong justru terseyum.

"Tapi kau justru terlihat cantik, meskipun dengan tatanan rambut sederhana. Benar _hanbok_ ini sangat cocok di tubuhmu." Mata musang itu memperhatikan pakaian cantik yang di kenakan Jaejoong. _Hanbok_ _yeoja_ yang terlihat mewah dan cantik. _Chima_ warna merah terang dengan sulaman bunga _lotus_ di padu dengan _Jaeogori_ warna hitam, Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik di mata Yunho, bahkan lebih cantik di banding saat Jaejoong menari di pesta perayaan waktu itu.

Dan mulailah perjamuan yang di berikan Jaejoong pada Yunho layaknya _gisaeng_ yang sedang melayani tamunya. Acara yang di mulai dari mengobrol santai sambil menikmati hidangan lezat yang tersaji di atas meja, dengan telaten dan tata cara yang anggun Jaejoong menyumpitkan beberapa menu lezat ke mulut Yunho, di susul dengan meminum _shoju_. Bahkan Jaejoong terlihat melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, jari lentiknya terlihat begitu terampil menuangkan _shoju_ ke cawan, Yunho selalu meminumnya dengan sekali teguk, Mata yunho tak pernah berpaling, selalu memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang di lakukan Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan itu menatap kagum sosok indah yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sreat..

Yunho merebut cawan yang berada di tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak Jae." Jaejoong tersenyum sinis saat mendengar nada khawatir yang terlontar dari mulut Yunho.

"Tiidak masalah tuan.. aku bahkan bisa minum lebih banyak dari ini.. hik..." Jaejoong sudah mulai mabuk, suaranya menjadi sedikit serak, _doe eyes_ indah itu terlihat mulai sayu.

"Apa kau sengaja membuat dirimu mabuk hem?"

"Haa..a... iya! Aku tidak ingin mengingat saat kau menyentuhku tuan Jung Yunho... ha..a.. aa...kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ku? Demi Tuhan aku _namja_. A-ku benci berpakaian se-perti inih... _wae_.. _waeo_?... hiks.." setelah sekuat tenaga menahanya akhirnya tangisan itu pecah juga. Kristal bening mulai menetes membasai pipi putih yang terlihat memucat itu.

GREP

Yunho membawa tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukanya, awalnya Jaejoong memberontak mencoba membebaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan _namja_ tampan itu, namun justru Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukanya. _Namja_ cantik itu merasa jika tenaganya sudah terkuras habis hingga membuatnya jadi lemah.

"_Mianhe_... jangan menangis. Kau tau Jae ini pertama untukku sama sepertimu dan aku hanya ingin melakukanya denganmu.

Chu~

Yunho mengecup lembut kening Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu bisa melihat ketulusan di mata Yunho.

"Aku akan melakukanya dengan pelan-pelan. Kita akan merasakan surga bersama-sama. _Otte_?" sudut bibir bentuk hati itu tersungging mengukir seutas senyuman, Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai?"

"Em.." Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

"Apa kau siap?"

"Ne, lakukanlah..." Jaejoong tersenyum canggung.

"Minumlah!" Yunho menyodorkan botol kecil berbahan tembikar kramik beisi cairan pada Jaejoong.

"Apa ini racun?" Yunho sedikit terkikik saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir cherry itu.

"Menurutmu? Minum saja, percayalah padaku." Yunho kembali tersenyum mata musangnya menatap lembut Jaejoong. Entahlah, namja cantik itu seakan terhipnotis dengan mata musang itu tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Jaejoong meneguk cairan yang di sodorkan Yunho. Kening namja cantik itu mengenyrit saat lidanya mengecap rasa yang aneh, Jaejoong berniat memutahkan cairan yang terasa sulit untuk di telan, melihat hal itu dengan cepat bibir hati Yunho membungkam cherry lips merah itu dengan ciuman mau tak mau Jaejoong menelan cairan itu.

Malam sunyi yang bertabur bintang dan di terangi cahaya bulan. Tidak suara berisik hanya kesunyian. Sesekali terdengar nyanyan alam jangkrik bersaut-sahutan sedikit memecah keheningan malam.

Dua sosok tubuh tengah menyatu dengan ritme dan irama gerakan yang selaras, menciptakan bulir-bulir peluh sebagai wujud hasil penyatuan tubuh keduanya. Jaejoong memasrahkan dirinya di bawah kendali sosok tampan yang berada di atasnya. Membiarkan _namja_ tampan itu menjajah setiap jengkal tubuhnya tanpa ada yang terlewatkan, memberikan rasa sakit dan nyaman secara bersamaan. Dua tubuh yang menyatu tanpa sehelai benangpun, rasa hangat yang tercipta berkat aliran darah yang terpompa lebih cepat menciptakan suhu panas di tengah udara malam yang dingin. Gumanan halus Jaejoong seakan menjadi melody terindah bagi Yunho. Tubuh Jaejoong yang terbias cahaya rembulan membuatnya terlihat indah dan bersinar.

Sungguh Yunho sangat mengagumi pahatan sempurna yang di ciptakan Tuhan lewat sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong _namja_ yang berhasil menggelitik jiwanya dan mencuri sekaligus mengisi kehampaan di hatinya yang selama 28 tahun di biarkan kosong kini telah dipenuhi oleh sosok indah yang di cintainya Kim Jaejoong. Keduanya berlomba-lomba meneguk kenikmatan dan merengkuh surga dunia nyata. Penyatuan yang semakin memanas hingga keduanya mampu menembus firdaus. Benih Yunho yang mengalir merasuk ke lebih jauh dalam tubuh Jaejoong, menciptakan sensasi hangat dan perasan nyaman. Yah, Jaejoong mengakui jika dirinya nyaman berada di pelukan Yunho.

"_Gomawo_.. _jaljayo_ Jae.."

Chu~

Yunho mengecup lembut kening Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya. Namja tampan itu membawa tubuh yang bermandikan peluh dan cairan lengket itu kedalam pelukanya.

.

.

.

_Doe eyes_ itu mengerjab saat merasakn silau cahaya keemasan yang merembes dari celah pentilasi udara. _Namja_ cantik itu mencoba mengumpulkan kembali energinya yang semapat terkuras habis hingga membuat tubuhnya lemas seakan tak bertulang.

Jaejoong mengeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan lengket pada tubuhnya dan rasa sakit yang mendera bagian pinggang hingga bawah tubuhnya. Jemari lentiknya menarik selimut hingga batas lehernya bermasuk menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya. Jaejoong tidak menemukan Yunho di sampingnya, entah mengapa hal itu membuat hatin namja cantik itu terasa kosong.

'Secepat itu dia pergi, bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata terima kasih atau mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku. Bodoh apa yang kau harapkan Kim Jaejoong...'

_Doe eyes_ itu terpejam, setitik kristal bening menetes dari iris matanya yang tertutup, Jaejoong larut dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa sadar jika di sisi tidurnya sudah duduk _namja_ tampan yang semalam menghabiskan malam panjang denganya. Yunho terlihat tampan dengan pakaian kebangsawananya.

Cup~

Yunho mendaratkan bibir hatinya di cherry _lips_ itu hingga membuat _doe eyes_ itu membuka saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya.

"Yunho..."

"Pagi Jae, kau tidur sangat nyenyak jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Apa begitu terasa sakit?"

Bluss..

Rona merah bersemu di kedua pipi putih Jaejoong.

"_Ania_..." Jaejoong mengeleng pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut, Yunho yang melihat tingkah malu-malu Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

Sreak..

Yunho menarik selimut yang tadinya menutupi wajah rupawan Jaejoong. Mata musang itu menatap dalam manik mata _doe_ kelam, sesaat keduanya saling bertatap.

Deg

Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, namun kali ini bukan karena rasa benci saat Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata penghinan padanya, melainkan debaran yang membingungkan.

Jari panjang Yunho terjulur mengelus surai hitam Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu masih berada dalam posisi berbaring menyamping mengadap Yunho, apa yang di lakukan _namja_ tampan itu semakin membuat jantung Jaejoong terpacu dengan cepat.

"Lelah eoh? _Mianhe_..."

Chup~

Yunho mengecup perut Jaejoong dari balik selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya.

"Yun..." Jaejoong berucap liris, _namja_ cantik itu di buat bingung akan perlakuan Yunho padanya, dan kejadian malam itu seakan mengubah hati Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu tidak lagi membenci Yunho, perasaanya seakan berbalik bahkan ada perasaan lain yang dirinya sendiri tidak tau menjabarkan tentang rasa yang tengah memenuhi jiwanya, dan Jaejoong tidak lagi memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan tuan.

Chup...

Yunho kembali mendaratkan kecupanya di perut Jaejoong namun kali ini kecupan yang lebih lama, membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung di buatnya. Yunho tersenyum tulus menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung.

"Apa kau percaya anugrah dan keajaiban?" alis Jaejoong mentaut saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho yang tidak di mengertinya. Namun entah kenapa Jaejoong memilih menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan tau maksudku... tidak akan lama..." Yunho memberi jeda pada kalimatnya

"Baiklah aku pergi Jae, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Jaejoong menatap punggung kokoh Yunho yang berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menoleh sekalipun ke arahnya. Hati Jaejoong terasa sakit, entahlah tapi Jaejoong tidak ingin _namja_ tampan itu meninggalkanya.

.

.

.

"_Umma_... minnie mau kue beras lagi..." bocah gembul berusia dua tahun itu merengek pada sosok cantik yang tengah asyik bercengkraman dengan busur panahnya. Merasa terusik dengan rengekan bocah gembul itu Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitas memanahnya.

Yah, sosok cantik yang di panggil _umma_ itu adalah Kim Jaejoong empat tahun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian malam itu. Satu malam yang mengubah takdir hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong. Siapa yang bisa menebak takdir hidup manusia, Jaejoong yang seorang _namja_ ternyata mengandung sembilan bulan dan melahirkan seorang putera menggemaskan yang di beri nama Kim Changmin. Benih yang di alirkan Yunho ternyata menciptakan jiwa baru yang terlahir kedunia menjelma menjadi sosok yang menggemaskan.

"_Ne_, minnie bisa minta pada _halmoni_ sana. Jangan ganggu _umma_."

"Iss _umma_, selalu begitu..." bocah gembul itu berlari masuk ke dalam rumah menemui neneknya yang tak lain adalah Mrs Kim hendak meminta lagi kue beras yang tadi di makanya. Jaejoong yang melihat kaki kecil itu berlari lincah tersenyum miris.

'Dia putreramu... kenapa kau tidak kembali? Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Kau sangat kejam padaku Jung Yunho? Kau membuatku berbeda. Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan anugerah dan keajaiban itu? Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku? _Wae_...'

Brukk...

Jaejoong menjatuhkan busur panahnya ke atas tanah. Namja cantik itu terduduk memeluk lututnya. Isak tangis lolos dari cherry _lips_nya. Jaejoong meratapi nasibnya. _Namja_ cantik itu tidak menyangka jika dirinya melahirkan seorang anak benih dari Jung Yunho. Siapa yang menyangka satu bulan setelah malam itu Jaejoong merasakan aneh pada tubuhnya dan setelah di periksa tabib yang bahkan sengaja di datangkan dari China guna memastikan kejanggalan yang di rasakan tubuhnya. Dan diaknosa tabib menyatakan jika dirinya tengah mengandung. Ada nyawa yang tengah hidup dan berkembang dalam perutnya.

Tidak percaya, itulah yang di rasakan Jaejoong dan seluruh penghuni Kim Paradise, namun keraguan itu terpatahkan seiring berjalanya waktu membuat semakin membesarnya perut Jaejoong. Dan yang membuat _namja_ cantik itu nyaris gila adalah Yunho tidak pernah kembali, dan saat _namja_ cantik itu datang ke Penginapan 1000 Tahun untuk memberitahukan perihal kehamilanya namun yang di dapatnya adalah kekecewaan. Jung Yunho pergi ke China untuk pengembangan penginapan dan belum kembali sampai detik ini dimana puteranya telah berumur 3 tahun.

'Kau sangat kejam. Bahkan _gisaeng_ sekalipun tidak akan mengandung benih dari tamunya. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku. Tidakkah kau merasa kasian padaku? Seberapa menderitanya aku memikul beban ini hikss...' Jaejoong terus berteriak dalam hati, _namja_ cantik itu merasa sangat lelah. Terkadang Jaejoong membenci Changmin yang di anggapnya telah merusak hidupnya, namun di sisi lain dirinya menyayangi bocah menggemaskan itu, bocah polos darah dagingnya tak berdosa yang tidak tau apa-apa.

GREP..

"Jae, aku kembal."

Sepasang lengan kokoh memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang, untuk beberapa detik _namja_ cantik itu hanya terdiam. Jaejoong bisa merasakan aura tubuh Yunho, bahkan hidung mancungnya bisa mencium aroma tubuh _namja_ tampan yang sudah mempengaruhi hidupnya itu.

Jaejoong tetap diam tanpa bergeming. _Namja _cantik itu takut jika ini hanya halusinasinya. Yunho tidak mungkin datang dan memeluknya, namun semua itu terpatahkan saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara puteranya.

"_Umma_... ini _appa_ Minnie... Jung Yunho _appa_ minnie _umma_..." Changmin memeluk Jaejoong dan Yunho dari samping.

"Hiks... hiksss..."

Isak tangis semakin pecah, air mata meleleh lebih deras dari sebelumnya membasahi pipi pucat _namja _cantik itu.

"_Uljimane_ Jae... maafkan aku..." Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Minnie ayo ikut _ahjumma_ dulu.." Ahra tersenyum manis dan membawa Changmin dalam gendonganya. Entah sejak kapan _nunna_ Jaejoong itu berada di sana. Ahra ingin memberikan waktu berdua saja untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho. Changmin yang seakan mengerti hanya mengangguk imut. Keduanya pergi meninggalkan pasangan YunJae.

"Kau berengsek... hik... Jung Yunho.. kau keterlaluan hikks... empat tahun. Kau pikir itu waktu yang singkat? Aku menunggumu sangat lama seperti orang bodoh... hikss..." Jaejoong semakin terisak Yunho merasa sakit melihat orang yang di cintainya menangis karenanya, mengetahui jika _namja_ cantik itu sangat menderita menunggunya kembali tanpa kepastian.

Sejujurnya Yunho tidak bermaksud meninggalkan Jaejoong. Kepergianya ke China adalah bentuk ujian dari Mr Jung. _Appa_ dari Jung Yunho itu merasa sangat murka saat Yunho mengatakan akan menikahi _namja_ terlebih _namja _itu anak dari nyonya Kim pemilik rumah bordir Kim Paradise. Tentunya Mr Jung tidak setuju, namun puteranya itu sangat keras kepala mewarisi sifatnya. Hingga Mr Jung memberikan ujian pada puteranya untuk pergi ke china mengembangkan Penginapan 1000 Tahun di negara itu, dan baru boleh kembali setelah berhasil. Jika hal itu berhasil maka Mr Jung akan merestui pernikahan puteranya dengan Kim Jaejoong. Dan setelah empat tahun Yunho berhasil dan kembali.

"_Mianhe_... aku kembali dan tidak akan pergi lagi Jae..." Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukanya. Keduanya berpelukan lama, melepas kerinduan yang terpendan selama empat tahun. Keduanya menangis dalam diam, tanpa ada yang bicara hanya pelukan yang mewakili persaan keduanya betapa besar cinta dan kerinduan yang tersimpan di dalam diri masing-masing dan sekarang kerinduan itu seakan terobati dengan menyatunya Jaejoong dan Yunho dalam pelukan hangat penuh haru.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan antara Jung Yunho putera pemilik penginapan 1000 Tahun dengan Kim Jaejoong putera nyonya Kim pemilik rumah bordir Kim Paradise berlangsung meriah, pesta yang berlangsung selama tujuh hari tujuh malam dengan tamu undangan tersebar dari beberapa negeri tetangga serta penjabat pemerintahan, bahkan raja menjadi saksi ikatan sakral dua makhuk Tuhan itu mengingat Jung ill Woo pemilik penginapan 1000 tahun itu adalah bangsawan terkaya di tanah Joseon.

Masyarakat ikut bergembira dan membaur dalam hiruk pikuk pesta pernikahan itu. Jamuan makan dan berbagai macam hiburan serta atraksi silih berganti memeriahkan pesta pernikahan fenomenal di negeri itu.

Hari ini adalah hari ke empat perayaan pesta pernikahan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Kedua tokoh utama pesta itu justru memilih menyepi di pavilium taman belakang penginapan. Yunho memeluk tubuh _namja _yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu. Yunho tidak ingin lagi berpisah dengan _namja_ cantik yang di cintainya itu yang telah memberikannya putera tampan bernama Jung Changmin.

"Yunnie... ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Kau harus menjawab dengan jujur _arra_?"

"_Ne arraseo_, apapun itu _chagi_.." Yunho menjawab enteng dan semakin mengertakn pelukanya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dengan dagu bertumpu di bahu _namja_ cantik itu.

"Malam itu Yunnie memberikan ku cairan aneh, apa itu yang menyebabkanku bisa mengandung?" Yunho menarik nafas dalam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

"_Ne_... itu benar, ramuan itu aku dapatkan dari tabib di China, sebenarnya ramuna itu tidak sempurna dalam arti tidak bisa di pastikan 100% jika _namja_ yang meminum ramuna itu bisa mengandung. Kau tau Boo... kau yang pertama. Sebelumnya orang Turki pernah mencobanya tapi tidak berhasil. Tabib itu bilang hanya cinta yang tulus dan suci yang mampu menciptakan anugerah dan keajaiban. Dan aku percaya itu. Aku percaya jika Kim Jaejoong memang di takdirkan untuk Jung Yunho lewat tarian Buchaechum yang membawamu kepadaku. Takdir yang menyatukan kita. _Saranghe_ Boojae..."

"_Nado saranghe_ Yunnie..."

Sinar bulan dan burung malam yang bertengger di dahan pepohonan kembali menjadi saksi bisu cinta suci dua makluk Tuhan itu. Sebuah cinta yang tulus membutuhkan pengorbanan yang besar. Rasa sakit dan penderitaan terbalaskan dengan kebahagiaan yang hakiki. Dan siapa yang menyangka jika seorang Kim Jaejoong mampu mengubah nasib dan takdir hidup para _gisaeng_ di negeri itu.

Sebelum menerima lamaran Jung Yunho, _namja_ cantik itu mengajukan sebuah permintaan. Jaejoong mau menikah dengan Yunho dengan pengajuan syarat jika di tetapkan hukum kerajaan yang melindungi para _gisaeng_. Hukum yang menguatkan jika _gisaeng_ memiliki derajat yang sama dengan wanita pada umumnya, hukum jika _gisaeng_ berhak medapatkan perlakukan yang sama. Peraturan yang menjatuhkan hukuman jika ada bangsawan yang melakukan penganiayaan pada para _gisaeng_. Dan kini _gisaeng _di lindungi dan memiliki kekuatan hukum sendiri di kerajaan.

Pihak kerajaan mengabulkan petisi yang di ajukan Jung Yunho karena di anggap memang masuk akal dan terlebih Jung Yunho adalah orang yang berpanguh di negeri itu. Kejayaan dan pamor Penginapan 1000 Tahun tidak mampu di patahkan.

Hanya karena satu sosok saja, sosok rupawan bernama Kim Jaejoong, mampu mengubah pandangan orang banyak dan takdir hidup seorang _gisaeng_ menjadi lebih di hargai layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Tarian Buchaechum** : Merupakan tarian tradisional korea dimana sekelompok wanita menari dengan menggunakan kipas yang bergambar bunga peony, memakain pakaian hanbok dengan warna cerah. Tarian yang penuh kegembiraan, keanggunan dan kejutan yang beritme dan formasi kipas yang indah.

**Gat** : Topi tradisional korea yang di kenakan pria pada dinasti Joseon gat sebagai lambang status sosial.

**Baji** : celana

**Gisaeng** : Wanita penghibur bagi kaum bangsawan dan raja.

**Chima** : Bagian rok dari hanbok

**Jeogori** : Bagian atasan dari hanbok

**Pyeonsu** : Awalnya adalah makanan kerajaan korea, sejenis pangsit dengan isi sayur dan daging di makan dalam keadaan dingin bersama dengan sup kecap dingin.

.

.

**Haduh keriting jari ngetik ni ff, semoga bisa menghibur chingu dan ceritanya gak membosankan. Ini chap terpanjang yang anna buat.**

**Setelah ff ini anna akan menghilang dulu selama dua minggu. Anna lagi ada kerjaan kepelosok daerah yang sangat sulit menjangkau alat telekomunikasi, do'ain anna biar cepat balik n secepatnya update ff anna yang masih ngegantung ^^**

**Yah, moga aja anna gak di culik orang utan ha..a...a..**

**So sampai ketemu dua minggu lagi anna cinta chingu yang review I'm not a GISAENG plakk***

**Sampai jumpa poppo semuanya (mmmuuaaccchhh hoo...ooo... di gaplok reader )**

**Yang baca wajib alias kudu tinggalin jejak kalo enggak anna sumpahin bisulan gak sembuh-sembuh. Amien ya Alloh ^^**


End file.
